who's the Q?
by gadzooks
Summary: set at the end of false profits, but then it works its way in an alternate universe! PG for caution, and it happens before p/t, P/F
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: paramount owns everything, but I still have my pride!  
  
Summary: set at the end of false profits, but then it works its way in an alternate universe! (  
  
Janeway stared at the view screen as the wormholes closed, with the Ferengi. Not again, she thought. 'There must be something we can do.' She looked around, Tuvok, Chakotay, Harry, their faces were full of doubt. She turned to Tom. He, seemed to look guilty. 'Mr. Paris, IS there something we can do?'  
  
He looked uncomfortable, stirring in his chair, 'Nothing that I can think of captain.'  
  
Then a voice from the back of the bridge came into earshot. 'Yes you can.' The voice now connected to a body, stepped from the shadows.  
  
Janeway's confusion turned to anger. ' What are you doing here Q!?! And what are you planning to do with my ship?!?'  
  
' Mme Captain, why do you always think it's about you? I simply came to see an old friend.' He glanced at Tom, and gave him a quick wink.  
  
' Tom?' the captain said.  
  
Paris flew from his chair, and started right at Q. ' Why do you insist on messing up my life every time I get settled?'  
  
' Because, my dear boy, you refuse to help anyone you blend in with! It's infuriating! The continuum is extremely angry with you!'  
  
' What does Tom have to do with the continuum?' Janeway said.  
  
Q's face started to look around. Seeing the eyes of young ensigns and experience officers. ' Maybe we should take this to a more private place.' He swished his fingers, and the three of them disappeared.  
  
Wow! What a plot twist! This story will go somewhere, unlike my other one. sorry about that. REVIEW! 


	2. in the ready room

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
The three appeared in the captain's ready room. Immediately, Janeway jumped to Q, who was half stabbing Tom Paris.  
  
'I asked you what was going on!' she screamed.  
  
Tom sighed, and stood slowly from the lounge seat. As if to explain without words, he snapped his fingers, and low and behold, a platter appeared. 'here, welsh rabbit, the way you like it.'  
  
Understanding crossed over the captain's features. ' so you're.'  
  
'yes, he is,' interrupted Q. ' and the continuum wants him to be a little more helpful.'  
  
Janeway let the truth sink in. Tom, a Q? and if so, how could he hide it for so long? Why didn't he help every time an opportunity arrised? All those lies. How could he have lived with himself?  
  
She perched in her chair, stupefied. "Why?"  
  
"Did I hide it? Why did I leave it to yourselves to get home? Why did I take all the dishonor, and hatred?" tom leaped from where he had been last positioned.  
  
" Yes! Why?" Q was becoming possibly twice as agitated as Janeway.  
  
"You want to know why Q? I've played the pinball machine, been the scarecrow, and the only thing that has ever surprised me, is how easily I can fool you." He leaned slowly into one of the window ledges, "I'm here to hide. Not from you, or anyone you could ever comprehend."  
  
" Q? Not comprehend?" Janeway said with a quick smirk.  
  
"Who could ever comprehend more than a Q?" the thunderstruck said.  
  
"Obviously me, since I did evade the Q continuum for over a century." He headed for the door. Q blocked his exit and Tom gestured towards the door, "Age before beauty." Q grunted and mumbled something indistinctive to Janeway's delicate ears. They then continued back onto the bridge.  
  
On the bridge a second later Paris turned to the Captain. "Ma'am, may we just pretend this never happened?"  
  
Q snorted and stopped to look around, seeing his presence wasn't necessary, he yelled, "I'll be back!" and snapped his fingers.  
  
Janeway looked around at the night shift, then whispered into tom's ear, "Ignorance is bliss."  
  
Hey hey!!! I worked on it! Yay finally up! I was given a review that got me going. I'm leaving for europe on Monday, so I can't add anything before the end of august. Sorry. But maybe I'll see katta!!! Yay! Review! 


End file.
